Lindsay And Tyler: Valentine's Day Tips
by starstruck17
Summary: Lindsay and Tyler do a thing on good ways to celebrate Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

**A Title Card Read:** _Lindsay and Tyler: Tips on how to have a good Valentine's Day._

There standing together were Lindsay and Tyler in a white background. They were speaking to an audience.

"Hello there everyone, I'm Lindsay! And this is my boyfriend. What was your name again?" Lindsay said

"Tyler Lindsay. My name is Tyler." Tyler said

"Oh that's right, Tyler! Anyway, me and Tyler were on this reality show called Total Drama and we met and fell in love." Lindsay said hugging Tyler really hard.

"Just for the record, nobody really knew who I was, they just knew me for being with Lindsay and that's it," Tyler explains.

Lindsay just giggled after hearing Tyler's explaination.

"That's not true, everyone knew who you were. You were that guy who was in those movies," Lindsay asked.

"You're thinking of Tyler Perry babe," Tyler said.

"Oh," Lindsay said.

After an awkward introduction, the two were ready to begin a tutorial video for romantic couples.

"Anyway, we were selected to do this video on how you and your loved one can celebrate a perfect Valentine's Day," Tyler said.

"They were going to have Greg and Brittney, but they were too busy making out. Plus they probably realize that Kyle and Blinky don't really like each other," Lindsay explained.

The backroom showed Geoff and Bridgette making out, and it appeared that Chris and Blaineley didn't like each other, so they went with Tyler and Lindsay.

"So the producers of this video chose us because we were the best couple who really wasn't busy," Tyler said.

"Okay, so we got five steps on how you can celebrate a perfect Valentine's Day. Me and Tucker always love to spend this holiday together," Lindsay happily said hugging Tyler.

Tyler was gasping for air as Lindsay was squeezing him too hard, then she let go and Tyler was just breathing for a couple of seconds.

**A Title Card Read:** _Step 1-Wardrobe_

"What mostly everyone wants to do on Valentine's Day is go out on a romantic date. This is going to be my favorite part, and that is what you should wear," Lindsay said.

"Now don't wear the exact same thing that me and my girl are going to wear. Were just trying to show you what's nice to wear on a Valentine's Day date," Tyler explained.

Lindsay then smiled and in less than a second ripped all of Tyler's clothes including his sweatband, leaving him in just his boxers. Tyler was embrassed as he was in his underwear.

"Um Lindsay, what are you doing," Tyler asked all embrassed.

"Getting you dressed silly," Lindsay said.

"I didn't think putting me in my underwear was part of the video," Tyler said.

"So you're saying that you want to go out in that sweaty red suit of yours," Lindsay asked.

"Um no, I'm just wondering was it necessary to leave me in my boxers," Tyler said.

"Sweetie, I'm going to get you dressed you'll see," Lindsay said, "oh but first let me fix your hair."

Lindsay was working on Tyler's hair, and his bushy brown hair became a well combed brown hairdue.

"Okay guys, what would make you look good is a pair of slacks," Lindsay said snapping her fingers.

Tyler all of a sudden got a pair of black slacks appear on the bottom half of his body. He was looking at the slacks that was on his body.

"Yay, I got magic fingers," Lindsay said looking at her fingers.

"No babe, that's the special effects making it look like these pants appeared when you snapped your fingers," Tyler explained.

"Don't ruin my moment, because now I'm going to give you a nice shirt to wear," Lindsay said snapping her fingers once again.

Tyler now had a blue button up collarshirt all button up on his upper body. He looked pretty good in that shirt.

"See, I got magic snapping powers," Lindsay said.

"No, those were the effects," Tyler said.

A producer went by to whisper something to Lindsay, and the producer was telling her that it was special effects created by them.

"Oh, it looks like magic when you see it on video," Lindsay said.

Lindsay was feeling a bit confused, and then she shook her head to get her focus back on the video.

"Now, what could make my dear Trevor look so much better," Lindsay said.

"Tyler," Tyler responded.

"That's right, he's needs a sports coat," Lindsay said snapping her fingers once again.

Tyler now was wearing a black sports coat unbuttoned, and then he took a good look at himself and was pretty impressed with how he was dressed.

"Not bad," Tyler said checking himself out.

"And don't forget a good pair of shoes to match the outfit," said Lindsay snapping her fingers again.

Appearing on Tyler's feet were a pair of black patent leather dress shoes, and she didn't forget to put socks on his feet as well which were black. Tyler noticed the shoes, and just started to rock in them.

"You look so hot Tyler," Lindsay said.

"It's Tyler Lindsay...oh wait you got my name right," Tyler said, "and I love this outfit."

"That's great, and as for the ladies, here's what would make a woman look good," said Lindsay.

Lindsay just ripped all of her clothes off in just one second just like what she did with Tyler. She was now in her bra and panties.

"Why do you need to change clothes Lindsay, your orginal outfit was attractive," Tyler said.

"It is, but I want to do better," said Lindsay.

Lindsay was just standing there.

"First, a nice dress could be used," Lindsay said.

Heart blossoms come by, and Lindsay is then shown in a red dress with a V-shape in front, and the dress goes to her knees.

"And some sexy shoes," Lindsay said.

Lindsay lifted her right leg, and heart blossoms and a red heel appears on her foot, and the same process repeats with the left leg with the matching shoe appearing.

"And no girl could use some jewerly," Lindsay said.

More heart blossoms were coming by Lindsay's face revealing a red heart earring on her right ear. She turned her head and the same process was repeated with a left ear when the matching earring appeared. Then her neckline had a heartshaped necklace appears, and then on her left wrist appeared a silver braclet.

"Ta da! Don't I look pretty Trevor," Lindsay asked.

"Um, I'm Tyler. And yes, you do look pretty," Tyler complemented.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet," Lindsay said hugging Tyler.

She hugged Tyler so hard that he actually passed out when he was gasping for air. Tyler got back up seconds later and rubbed off his shirt.

"Remember, you really don't have to dress exactly like us. Were just saying that this is a special occasionand you want to look good for that special someone," Tyler said.

**A Title Card Read:** _Step 2-Showing Your Love_

"Alright, now when its time to celebrate Valentine's Day, you need to make sure you give that person you love by giving him or her a thoughtful present," Tyler said.

"Really, you get to give me a present," Lindsay squealed.

"Yes I am," said Tyler.

Tyler went on over to get himself red roses, a box of chocolates, and a teddy bear. Lindsay was adoring the things Tyler had for her.

"To show how much I love, the best thing to get them is flowers, a box of chocolates, and maybe even a cute little teddy bear," Tyler said.

"You really love me don't you," Lindsay said acting romantic.

"Yes I do," Tyler answered, "so do you have anything for me?"

Lindsay was just standing there looking at Tyler, and Tyler was just waiting for something to happen.

"Didn't you get me anything," Tyler asked.

"Wait, I was supposed to get you something," Lindsay asked.

"If you love me a lot, then yeah," Tyler said.

Lindsay was starting to worry as she completely forgot to bring presents for Tyler. She rushed off the set, and then came back with an empty paper cup.

"Here you go," Lindsay said, "I gave you something, so that means I love you, yay!"

"Um, okay I guess," Tyler said.

Tyler just stepped aside and tossed the empty paper cup to the side.(It clearly had to have been something Lindsay just pulled out of the garbage)

"I want to remind you all that roses, chocolates, and maybe a stuffed animal is a good way to show your loved one that you love them. Also to show your love, hug them and share a kiss with them if you really are boyfriend/girlfriend or beyond," Tyler explained.

Tyler and Lindsay started to engage with a hug and kiss(not as hard of a hug that Lindsay gave before)

"Try not to make out by the way," Tyler said.

**A Title Card Read:** _Step 3-Valentine's Day Date_

"Now this is pretty important if your going out. When it's Valentine's Day, you would like to go out on a date. It's fun when you go out to some of those family places, but see if you can set yourselves up for a fancy restraunt. Plan ahead of time so you don't have to sit around waiting," Tyler explained.

Tyler and Lindsay were walking together with Tyler holding Lindsay's arm. The man in front escorts Tyler and Lindsay to their seats.

"And another thing you could do, take some time to talk while you're waiting for your food," Tyler said.

"Like what can we talk about," Lindsay asked.

"Mostly about yourself, or how you find the other attractive. For example, you could talk about how you enjoying being with me, and what you like about me babe," Tyler told his girlfriednd.

"That is so amazing," Lindsay said in amazement.

Tyler and Lindsay finally got their food, and Tyler is pretty much eating a bit like a slob. Lindsay giggles with how Tyler is eating.

"And another thing guys, please be on your best behavior and show some table manners," Lindsay said.

"Another thing, see if you can also find a place where you and that special someone could enjoy dancing. Going out for a romantic dinner is one thing, but taking her dancing can be even better," Tyler explained.

Lindsay and Tyler were starting to slow dance together, and so far Tyler was on the wrong side of that dance as Lindsay kept stepping on his foot with her heel.

"OW," Tyler screamed.

"Oops, sorry," Lindsay said.

The two continued to dance, but this time they began to tango. As Tyler and Lindsay were making their way down doing the tango, Lindsay stepped on Tyler's foot again.

"OW," Tyler screamed.

"Oops, sorry again," Lindsay said.

This time, Tyler and Lindsay began to waltz. When Lindsay was coming towards Tyler, she crashed right into him to knock him backwards and fall onto a table pretty much breaking every bone in his body.

"Yeah..another..thing..about..dancing...make..sure..you..both..know..how..to..dance..first," Tyler said in pain.

**A Title Card Read:** _Step 4-Enjoying_

Tyler was now in a body cast, and Lindsay was there caring for him.

"If you're in love, you need to make sure that you both are enjoying yourselves. Dinner and dancing can be good, but if you got time, go around and do other stuff as a couple," Lindsay said.

She leaned her face towards Tyler.

"You could go see a movie, maybe find a nearby lake where you two could sit together, or maybe even go dancing," Lindsay said.

"I already mentioned dancing, and don't bring up dancing again," Tyler told Lindsay who's voice was covered up by the body cast.

**A Title Card Read:** _Step 5-Coming home for sex_

Tyler was out of his bodycast, and Lindsay was standing by him. The two just stood there awkwardly after they saw the title card.

"Um, lets not do that one. That's not for everyone," Tyler said awkwardly.

**Scene Change**

"Now, before you leave for the night, or if your married and living together go to bed, make sure you give that special someone a goodnight kiss," Tyler said.

Tyler leaned over and kissed Lindsay on the lips once again. Lindsay and Tyler were both caught in the moment of the kiss, and then they pulled back.

"That was fun, wasn't it Tucker," Lindsay asked.

"It's Tyler Lindsay, it's Tyler," Tyler responded, "well that does it for this video on the perfect way to celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Hey, next time can we do a dancing tutorial video together," Lindsay asked.

"Um, no," Tyler answered.

Lindsay and Tyler just shared romantic looks to each other, and then the screen faded black.

**The End**


End file.
